Geki Dasa
by Akimi Okayasu
Summary: Shishido and Ohtori play a little game of seduction. What will be the outcome? Shishido x Choutarou


**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is the property of Konomi Takeshi. But, it's certainly not mine. :b Like hell a child like me would own Prince of Tennis. Besides I'm poor you'd gain n.o.t.h.i.n.g from sueing me. XD**

Well this is yet another Shishido x Choutarou fic. But, this is my first fic so don't mind my OOCness Xx;;. Oh yes and if you would like to flame me go ahead. Though it would be nice for a little advice rather then a full on flame. I take flames happily. :D 

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

Geki Dasa--Chapter 1 

The boy seemed to be trapped in another dreamless trance. Covered in thick blankets, sweat matted against some of his chestnut brown hair. Even as the sun peered in through his window he lay there motionless. Until the the obnoxious sounds of his alarm clock peirced through the silence. His eyes slowly opened and his surroundings soon came into focus. He then covered his mouth with his hand stiffling out the yawn that emerged. The boy then half-conciously got up and stretched a little. However he wasn't sure if he wanted to face today. But, no matter...It was just going to be an average day like any other. It was simply the life of Shishido Ryou. 

Promptly after getting ready for yet another day he opened the refigerator to see what contents it held for him to eat. Moments passed by as he was still contemplating whether these old pastries would be good to consume. I mean they weren't exactly _ancient_ , but then again they were kind of old. Until he finally decided he would just eat them for the heck of it. Besides pastries are nothing to make you think so hard in the morning for. Upon awknoledging that and a little bit of self-assuring he plopped one into his mouth. Sure he tasted better, but it really wasn't _that_ bad. Ryou then picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then picked up the last pastry and stuffed it into his mouth before his departure. 

A boy was solemnly waiting at the train station. His achromatic hair almost blending in with the peeled paint on the pillar. He stared at the clock on his cell phone for probably the 20th time this minute. The silver haired boy then sighed and leaned against the wall. However, Shishido was still walking taking his leisure time until he took out his phone to check the time. It was " 8:32 AM.. " he read aloud while swallowing the pastry he was chewing on for quite some time.Until the guilt slowly dawned on him..He was late. He hoped that Ohtori wouldn't be dissappointed in him or anything. ' But just incase I better call him. ' with that Ryou pressed 1 for speed dial to his team mate. 

On the other end of the receiver was Ohtori who was still waiting at the station. " Oh..Shishido-San I'm glad to hear from you. I thought you wouldn't show up or call or anything. ". After they got that cleared up, they each hung up. All the silver-haired boy could do is smile cheerfully. Soon the shorter boy finally managed to get there a little out of breath. He had to admit after hearing Choutarou's voice he _couldn't_ be anymore late. His chocolate colored hair was a bit messy as loose hairs could be seen under his blue cap. But he pushed that aside..and payed no heed to it any longer. Besides seeing Ohtori is all that really mattered in this situation. For that breif second..Shishido was reminded for the deep affection he had for him. 

Until he finally snapped out of that state and stared at the taller boy. " I'm sorry that I'm late. I know we always meet here to see each other. So I'm sorry I lost track of time. " Ryou managed to mutter out while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous sort of action. Instead of what he thought was going to be a reaction from Ohtori " Your not forgiven. ". Shishido was actually shocked by it and then just smiled. He knew where this was going. It was more of a foolish game Choutarou played then anything. If he was going to have to seduce him to be forgiven by him. He might as well do it with a smile.   
  
No matter how lame or 'uncool' it was. 

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

A/N: Eck. Well that's all for now. I know I'm not that good or anything but Oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading up to there at least. 


End file.
